how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
CBS
thumb|100px|''The Eye''. A rede de televisão e rádio dos Estados Unidos CBS (Columbia Brodcasting System) é uma das redes mais importantes, fazendo parte do "big three" americano - isto é, as três mais importantes emissoras abertas dos EUA. É também a terceira maior rede de televisão do mundo, atrás apenas da Globo e da ABC. Os programas mais conhecidos da CBS no mundo são o talk-show The Late Show with David Letterman e o documentário 60 Minutes, além das séries The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, How I Met Your Mother, Mike & Molly, 2 Broke Girls, NCIS e CSI. História Tudo começou no dia 27 de janeiro de 1927 como United Independent Broadcasters Inc., sendo operada por Arthur Judson e com sede em Nova York. Em abril de 1927 a razão social passou a ter um nome bastante extenso, Columbia Phonographic Broadcasting System Inc., já que a empresa Columbia Phonographic Manufacturing Company (companhia que dirigia a Columbia Records) passou a ser a principal operadora da emissora. No dia 18 de setembro de 1927 a emissora iniciou suas transmissões com 16 emissoras afiliadas. Em 25 de setembro de 1927, a Columbia vendeu a companhia por US$ 500.000 para Wiliam S. Paley, que resumiu a razão social para Columbia Broadcasting System e a emissora de rádio passou a se chamar CBS Radio Network. Em 1952, A CBS construiu a CBS Television City, na esquina da Avenida Fairfax com a Beverly Boulevard, em Los Angeles, Califórnia, no antigo local do estádio Giilmore. A expansão da CBS no distrito de Fairfax, Los Angeles, causou os limites fronteiriços do distrito de Hollywood a avançarem mais ao sul de onde estava. O famoso slogan da CBS para os programas gravados neste estúdio era: From Television City in Hollywood... (em Português, "Da cidade da Televisão em Hollywood..."). A CBS dominava a rede de transmissão. Durante todos os anos de 1950 e 1960, os programas da CBS tinham, frequentemente, as maiores pontuações de audiência. A Rádio da CBS continuou a ser a sua pedra fundamental para dominar o mercado da televisão. My Favorite Husband (em Português, "Meu marido favorito") foi um programa de rádio de enorme sucesso, em qual estrelava a atriz, Lucille Ball. O programa foi transmitido durante os anos de 1948 a 1951, e em seguida adaptado para uma série da rede de TV. Este programa pavimentou o grande sucesso inovador da comédia da CBS, anos depois, I Love Lucy (Eu amo a Lucy), que passou durante 1951 até 1957, e depois com mais novos episódios durante 1957 até 1960. Este programa da CBS ganhou cinco Prêmios Emmy. Em 1974 tomou seu atual nome, CBS. Sua primeira diversificação se produziu em 1938 com a aquisição da Columbia Records. Depois, seus interesses para a expansão da empresa para a mídia geral. Sem embargo, nos finais da década de 1980, a CBS tomou foco no negócio televisivo e radiofônico com a venda da divisão de publicações musicais em 1986, de revistas em 1987 e a discográfica em 1988.